flightless bird
by GivingYouUp
Summary: toma lugar en la tercera temporada. las chicas no quieren ser dejadas atras, ¿que pasaria si fueran capuradas por los gundalians en su intento de ayudar a los chicos, son en verdad un estorbo? pesima en los sumarios. Lean si quieran
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia. AliceXFabia. No es romance entre Alice y Fabia, no se preocupen. **

**No voy a poner un sumario porque sino arruinaría la sorpresa. Toma lugar en la 3 temporada: Bakugan Gundalian Invaders. **

**Capitulo 1 **

Runo (p.d.v)

"Si" pensé feliz. Hoy no estábamos mudando a Bayview donde ahora vivían Julie y Dan.

-¿Contenta Runo?- pregunto mi mamá con una sonrisa.

-Claro- conteste y me dispuse a ver por la ventanilla. Era un día muy soleado, todos se veían felices.

-Debes de estar feliz por volver a ver a tu amigos Runo ¿verdad?- dijo mi padre feliz de que yo lo estuviera.- Recuerda sacar muchas fotos con la cámara que te compre.

-Si seguro- dije *[gota estilo anime]*

Alice (p.d.v)

-Cuídate por favor, prométemelo- dijo mi abuelo.

-Abuelo no te preocupes estaré bien- le conteste, nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Rusia.

-Muy bien mi niña, ve que sino el avión despegara sin ti- me dijo y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

Tome mi equipaje y lo salude con la mano antes de irme.

Al fin vería a mis amigos, bueno a uno de ellos, ya que lo demás se habían mudado.

"Espero que no sea un inconveniente para Runo ir ahora a su casa." Pensé mientras me ponía a mirar por la ventana.

Julie (p.d.v)

-Aquí tiene, gracias- dije mientras le daba al cliente su milkshake.

Me sentí muy cansada pero por suerte hoy no había mucha clientela. Con las prácticas de porristas y con la preocupación que tenía por los chicos aya en Nethian, me sentí muy estresada. También me sentía muy sola, ya casi ni hablaba con Runo, Alice casi nunca esta conectada y con Billy las cosas ya no era las mismas entre nosotros.

-¿Hey, hay alguien ahí adentro? Disculpe pero me podrías atender- dijo una voz masculina. Cuando la escuche salí de mi reflexión mental y dije.

-Si disculpa ¿Qué deseas?

-A ver, un jugo de naranja exprimido por favor- dijo el chico. Tenía el cabello marrón y lo tenía todo parado. Tenía una campera marrón clara.

Él se quedo bebiendo su jugo y para sacar tema dije

-¿Ibas muy seguido a Bakugan Interspace?

-Si iba todos los días, sabes porque cerro.- pregunto terminando su jugo y pagándome.

-No ni idea- mentí, no podía decirle lo que verdaderamente había pasado. Además dudo que me creyera. Como odiaba que me dejaran de lado, ya se que era peligroso pero si a Marucho lo dejaron ir, que era más pequeño que yo, porque yo no podía ir.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que vaya cerrando.- dije

-Adiós- y se fue.

Runo (p.d.v)

-Llegamos- anunció mi papá al estacionar el auto. Tenía un sueño pero no pude dormir por la emoción.

-Runo déjanos que nosotros desempacaremos- me dijo mi mamá, "que suerte" pensé.

-Okay, gracias- dije mientras esperaba a que mi papá abriera la puerta. Cuando al fin la abrió, salí corriendo escaleras arriba para ver mi habitación, esta se encontraba al final del pasillo. Estaba tan emocionada que la abrí de forma dramática, poco a poco la fui abriendo. Deslice mi cabeza dentro del cuarto y lo examine con la mirada. Solté un gritito cuando me di cuanta de lo grande que era, también tenía un balcón y una cama matrimonial.

"Genial" pensé y entre corriendo para dejarme caer sobre el colchón.

-Ja ja, esto es genial- dije en voz alta mientras soltaba risas.

-Al parecer te gusta tu habitación- dijo mi mamá que entraba con dos cajas llenas de mis pertenencias.

-Segura que no quieres que te ayude- dijo mirando como depositaba las cajas en el suelo.

-Segura cariño además debes de estar cansada por el viaje. Dejame hacer tu cama para que puedas dormir- dijo y salió. Cuando volvió tenía un par de sábanas y un acolchado en las manos.

Después de hacer mi cama se despidió con un beso y me dejo que desempacara sola.

"Lo hago mañana" pensé mientras sacaba un pijama y me cambiaba. Me acosté y mire el techo mientras pensaba "Mañana buscare a Julie, se sorprenderá cuando me vea"

Alice (p.d.v)

-Fue un viaje largo pero valió la pena- me dije mientras salía del aeropuerto, tome un taxi al restaurante de Runo. Al llegar le pague al hombre y me baje pero al hacerlo algo me sorprendió. Allí en la puerta en diagonal había un gran cartel de cerrado. "Cerrado" pensé shokeada. Pero a donde habían ido era la pregunta.

-¿Qué hago?- me dije y recordé que Julie vivía en Bayview,podría ir y pedirle si me dejaba pasar un tiempo en su casa.

Julie (p.d.v)

Me desperté de mal humor. No había podido conciliar el sueño ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, imágenes de Dan, Marucho y Shun me venían a la mente. Me pregunto si estarán bien.

-julie- grito mi mamá desde abajo.

-¿Que pasa?- grite mal humorada.

-Alguien te busca.

-Ok- ¿Por qué gritábamos? Ni idea. Me vestí rápido pero me puso algo adecuado con mi estilo con la esperanza de que fuera Billy el que me esperaba en la puerta.

Cuando baje las escaleras me encontré con Runo "perfecto" pensé con sarcasmo.

-Hola Julie- dijo con una sonrisa. Eso me hizo recordar que hace aquí.

-Runo ¿que haces aquí? Tú no vives por aquí.

-Me mude- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Imposible, si, si, si- y empezamos a saltar como tontas. En eso sonó mi celular. Conteste y me sorprendí cuando reconocí la voz.

-Alice- grite.

Escuche lo que me dijo y conteste.

-Claro que puedes venir, estaremos todas juntas.

Después de decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle corte.

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto curiosa Runo.

-Quería saber si podía venir a mi casa, ya que cuando fue a la tuya tu no te encontrabas.

-Oh pobre.

-Le dije si nos podía encontrar en la entrada de Bakugan Interspace, es imposible no verlo además todos lo conocen. Vamos- y salimos de la casa.

**Ahí termina, los Gundalians (ni idea como se escribe) aparecerán en el 3 capitulo por ahí. Bueno por favor L&C. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Gracias por dejar reviews, y si ya van a haber momentos de DanxRuno y AlicexShun por eso esta historia es AlicexFabia. **

Alice (p.d.v)

-Muchas gracias- dije mientras le pagaba.

-Que tenga un buen día- dijo y arrancó el auto a toda velocidad. "Mmm" pensé.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con un gran edificio. "Este debe ser Bakugan Interspace" pensé pero donde estaban los chicos, disfrutando de las peleas. Este lugar estaba deshabitado.

Me senté en un banco y espere a que Julie llegara.

-¡Alice!- grito una voz chillona. "Julie" pensé.

-¡Alice!- grito otra voz "¿Runo?" pensé sorprendida.

-¡¿Chicas?- grite y salte a sus brazos.

-Alice te extrañamos un montón, que suerte que estas aquí- me dijo Runo mientras me revolví el cabello.

-Yo también las extrañe, no saben lo aburrido que es estar sola en mi casa allá en Moscú.

-Y vos no sabes lo aburrido que es estar en Bayview y que tus amigos se vayan en una misión para salvar un mundo alienígeno- dijo Julie. "¿¡Qué!" pensé yo,

-¿que acaba de decir?- le pregunte a Runo, en un susurró, para ver si ella tenía idea. Decidí preguntarle a Julie de que hablaba cuando Runo se encogió de hombros.

-Julie, a que te refieres con "tus amigos se vayan en una misión para salvar un mundo alienígeno"

-¿Oh? No lo sabes, Dan, Shun, Marucho y otro muchacho que no conocen, fueron a un planeta, Nethian, creo.- contesto como si nada.

-¿Qué, Shun…?- reformule la pregunta cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije- Digo ¿los chicos fueron a salvar un mundo.

-Así es, siempre nos dejan de lado- contesto cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-Pero ¿como sucedió?- pregunto Runo.

-Mmm- dijo mirando al cielo en forma pensativa- creo que una chica les dijo que su planeta estaba siendo atacado y necesitaba a los chicos y a sus bakugans para ayudarlos a enfrentarlos.

-¿Y fueron así como sí?- pregunto Runo.

Julie solo se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con las manos.

-Quieren ir a donde trabajo podemos desayunar ahí, yo invito- dijo feliz y echó a caminar en dirección este.

Yo solo suspire y la seguí con Runo pisándome los talones.

Ren (p.d.v)

-Ren, miss Kazerina, quiere verte- me informo un guardia del palacio.

Todo había cambiado desde que Jesse había arruinado mi plan, ahora esta en contra de los peleadores, pero ni me importaba, era agotador fingir todo el tiempo. Sobre todo era agotador fingir cerca de Marucho, él siempre creyendo que era su amigo, que tonto.

Mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando me detuve frente al laboratorio.

-Me llamó miss Kazerina.

-Si, Ren necesito que vayas a la tierra y busques más peleadores- me dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme, estaba muy concentrada en algo que no llegue a ver.

-Para que quiere más niños humanos, Dan Kuso y sus amigos los vencerán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Es solo para hacer tiempo. Necesito que me digas que peleador es el más débil.

-Mmm ese debería ser Jake pero se ha vuelto más fuerte así que ahora son todos iguales- le conteste.

-Vamos Ren, alguien debe ser el más débil de los 4- me exigió dándose la vuelta y mirándome con dureza.

-Ya le dije que todos son iguales.

-Bien ve a la tierra y trae peleadores.- me dijo y volvió a lo suyo.

-Si- y salí.

-¡Ren, Ren, Ren!- vino corriendo Zenet gritando mi nombre.- ¿Te dieron una misión verdad, verdad? ¿Puedo ir con vos por favor, necesito demostrar que puedo ser útil?

-Zenet, NO- conteste- Esta es mi misión, búscate la tuya.

-Por favor Ren, aséelo por mí y juro que no te vuelvo a molestar en tu vida- dijo juntando las manos en forma de oración.

-Zenet ya te di…- comencé pero me detuve, ella había empezado a hacer ojos de perrito.

-No va a funcionar- dije cruzándome de brazos. Y ella intensifico su mirada.- Bien, podes venir.

-¡Si!- grito levantando el brazos en victoria mientras yo me arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir.

-Vamos- le dije y fuimos al tele-transportador.

**Y ahí esta, espero que les haya** **gustado, besos**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

**Hola, gracias X dejar reviews, acá está el tercer capitulo. **

Alice (p.d.v)

-Y ¿Cómo les ha ido mientras yo estaba aquí en Bayview?- pregunto Julie mientras le daba un bocado a su dona.

-Nada que reportar, era muy aburrido, estaba sola y el trabajo en el restaurante se había vuelta muy agotador.

-Igual para mi, bueno solo lo del aburrimiento.

-Que suerte que se mudaron, acá todo es más divertido.

-Cuéntanos sobre los chicos ¿adonde fue que fueron?- pregunte por curiosidad, no se porque siempre nos olvidan, siempre somos dejadas de lado, como si fuéramos una carga. Para mi los peleadores de la batalla ya no existen, los 6 de nosotros lo formamos, ellos 3 son solo una parte.

Julie (p.d.v)

Algo no anda bien con las chicas, parecen deprimidas.

-Chicas ¿les sucede algo?

-Claro que nos sucede algo, Julie. Nosotras vinimos aquí con la esperanza de poder pasar un tiempo juntos, todos juntos. Ellos ni siquiera se toman el tiempo de ponerse online y contarnos lo que sucede. Llegamos y ¿con que nos encontramos? con que se fueron a salvar un planeta de alienígenas, y que nos volvieron a dejar de lado.- me contesto Runo mientras unas lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos. Mire a Alice, en busca de ayuda pero al parecer ella pensaba igual que Runo, ella estaba mirando el piso, no queriendo hacer contacto visual.

-Chicas, se como se sienten pero…

-No Julie no tienes ni idea, tu has podido pasar un tiempo con ellos, nosotras no, nosotros no hemos ni siquiera hablar por Chat porque nunca están conectados. Siento como si no nos quisieran ver.- y termino se sentó de golpe en la silla y dejo salir las lágrimas.

Ren (p.d.v)

-Mmm al parecer no hay nadie- comento Zenet.

-Claro que no hay nadie, esta clausurado. Tendremos que buscar en otro lugar- le dije y salimos de Bakugan Interspace.

-Sabes, amo este lugar, me gusta mucho el Sol, lo extrañaba.- dijo mientras miraba al cielo, al parecer tenemos algo en común.

-¿Por que sonríes?

-¿Que? No, no, por nada.- y desvíe la mirada. Era lindo caminar por las calles de Tokio.

-Yo conozco este lugar, es la escuela de Dan Kuso- dijo de golpe.- También es la escuela de esa chica porrista, arg, por su culpa no pude conseguir al Dragonoid.

Alice (p.d.v)

Después de calmarnos, nos pusimos a platicar sobre cualquier cosa pero todavía se sentía un ambiente incomodo.

-Chicas lo siento pero tengo práctica de porristas.- dijo Julie en un momento.

-¿Te podemos acompañar? Sería lindo poder verte- dijo, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellas.

-Claro, vayamos- dijo, pago y nos fuimos.

Zenet (p.d.v)

Ya habíamos conseguido a 3 chicos y 2 chicas. Por mi hubiéramos tele-transportado a todos pero Ren dijo "Noooooooo, sería raro si todos desaparecen" es muy aburrido.

-Zenet será mejor que nos vayámonos yendo.

-Okay- dije pero algo capto mi atención, allí en las gradas estaba esa chica, Julie, con otras dos.- Ren espera. Mira, mira, mira, mira.

-Ya te escuche- me grito. Miro y seguía sin entender.

-Ella es la amiga de Dan Kuso.- dije todavía señalando.- Estoy CASI segura que las otras dos también son peleadores.

-No señales- me dijo y nos escondimos detrás de un árbol.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Lo que estuvimos haciendo todo el día.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Uh, me gusta como piensas. Si, si, si, vamos.- dijo y salí pero algo me detuvo.

-No puedes, si te ve, sabrá que algo anda mal.

-Por eso haré esto- y cambie de forma.

-Ehhh, porque no cambias de forma con alguien que NO sea ella- me grito. "Upss" pensé y volví a cambiar de forma.

-Listo, ¿feliz?

-Si ahora ve- y me empujo para que fuera, lo mire con mala cara y el me hizo señas para que siguiera.

Alice (p.d.v)

-Estuviste grandiosa Julie- le decía Runo mientras Julie sonreía y hacia reverencias.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

-Ehhh Julie ¿conoces a esa persona?- dije señalando a una chica con el cabello todo tirado a un lado de color celeste grisáceo y los ojos marrones, se vestía como un peleador bakugan. **(Ese sería el estilo de mi Oc**)

-Ehh no- contesto fijando la vista en la chica.- No, no me suena.

Cuando al fin llego, solo sonrió y chasqueó los dedos. Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Ren (p.d.v)

-Bien hecho Ren- dijo Kazerina mientras Zenet tosía e hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-De hecho, la idea fue de Zenet.

-Oh, muy bien.- parecía sorprendida.- Pueden retirarse.

Una vez fuera Zenet me pregunto

-¿Que crees que hará con ellas?

-No lo se, ni me importa- y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Runo (p.d.v)

"Mi cabeza" pensé mientras me la frotaba.

-¿Donde estamos?- murmure mas para mi que para el resto. Al no recibir respuesta mire a mi alrededor y lo único que vi fue a Alice y a Julie, estaban en mi mismo estado, confundidas.

-Estas en mi laboratorio- dijo una voz femenina. Me gire y deseé no haberlo hecho, allí había una mujer delgada, alta y lo más sorprendente era que su piel era de un tono azul y tenía algo en la frente pero no se que era. Extendió la mano y todo volvió a ponerse negro.

**Ya se que es muy corto pero lo hice a propósito. Dejen sus comentarios por favor. Pregunta ¿debo seguir con el otro fic, el de Who I Am? Díganme por favor. **


End file.
